<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хочешь by Shell_dare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695761">Хочешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare'>Shell_dare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Poisoning, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая зарисовочка на тему событий главы "Два брата" Warcraft 3 / написано под песню Земфиры "Хочешь"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Илидан! Не могу поверить! Ты настолько ненавидишь меня, что решил прикончить лично?</p><p>Полудемон подавил волну горечи. Он никогда не давал Тиренд повода думать, что он ненавидит ее или Мала. Однако гордая жрица, как всегда, решила по-своему.</p><p>– Нет, Тиренд. Я пришел спасти тебя. Прошу, верь мне. </p><p>Иллидан открыл портал и пригласил жрицу следовать за собой. В последний момент стрела недобитого скелета-лучника клюнула Тиренд в плечо.</p><p>– Фарион, любовь моя, – успела выдохнуть жрица, выпадая из седла на руки едва успевшего подскочить к ней Иллидана. </p><p> </p><p>Понюхав наконечник извлеченной стрелы, полудемон побледнел.</p><p>– Это какой-то яд. И, похоже, магического происхождения, так что подобрать антидот будет сложно.  </p><p>– Что ты предлагаешь? – Фарион еще не определился, стоит ли доверять брату, но один вид тяжело дышащей бессознательной Тиренд заставлял его искать любой помощи.</p><p>– Я спрошу совета у наг. </p><p>«Хотя вряд ли они могут знать что-то, что уже не знаю я»</p><p> </p><p>Ядовитые наги вытребовали стрелу себе и пообещали через несколько часов приготовить антидот. Но вот проживет ли эти несколько часов Верховная жрица – этого они сказать не могли.</p><p>Тиренд лежала на медвежьих шкурах, укрытая тремя одеялами, и казалась такой маленькой и хрупкой, что Иллидан едва сдерживал желание поубивать всех, кто пытается к ней подойти. В особенности – недотепу-брата.</p><p>– Я попробую войти в Изумрудный сон и спросить совета у духов. </p><p>– Хорошо, Мал. Я пригляжу, чтобы с твоим телом ничего не произошло. </p><p>Хотя чем здесь могут помочь лесные духи, Иллидан понимал смутно. Но брату, конечно, виднее, он же друид. И пусть лучше займется хоть каким-то делом, чем сидит здесь и причитает.</p><p> </p><p>Иллидан устроил жрицу головой на своих коленях и укутал в крылья, по совету наг спаивая ей по капле росу из лунного колодца. </p><p>– Тиренд, сердце мое. Не умирай, слышишь? Пожалуйста… Ты же и меня этим тоже убьешь, я не смогу без тебя жить. Свет мой, тебя примет Элуна, но куда деваться мне? – жрица тихо застонала, и полудемон осторожно погладил ее по щеке, стараясь не задеть когтями. – Любовь моя, это ведь все для тебя. Все это… А ты выбрала Мала. Нет, я тебя не виню. Уже не виню. Знаешь, у меня было время обдумать все это. Может, для тебя это действительно был правильный выбор… Только я все равно буду любить тебя, за нас обоих. Забавно, – полудемон усмехнулся, чуть поведя затекающими плечами. – Свет мой, хочешь, я уничтожу Пылающий Легион? Тогда ты сможешь спокойно спать по ночам. Правда, вряд ли я перестану быть для тебя Предателем…</p><p>– Лорд Стормрэйдж… – в палатку робко просунулась головка одной из лучниц.</p><p>– В чем дело? Я предупреждал, что убью любого, кто потревожит Тиренд!</p><p>Эльфийка испуганно пискнула.</p><p>– Лорд Стормрэйдж… там ваши наги… Они говорят – противоядие для госпожи готово.   </p><p>– Быстро они, – несколько разочарованно пробормотал лорд, спуская жрицу с колен и снова закутывая в одеяла. – Разбудите лорда Фариона и дайте госпоже противоядие. </p><p>Полудемон неслышно выскользнул из шатра.  </p><p>– Лорд Иллидан…</p><p>– Не говори ничего, Вайши. Она сделала свой выбор. Я свой тоже сделал. Спасибо за противоядие, и прикажи войску собираться. Мы уходим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>